


Into the Temple of Madness

by aidansidhe



Series: Dreams Come True [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: Seeking the Lost Relics of the Maidens, can Ruby Rose lead her team safely through a temple filled with death and madness?





	Into the Temple of Madness

The stalwart quartet of heroes carefully made their way through the dense brush leading up to the temple. With but a flick of her hand, their leader, a young scythe-wielding warrior named Ruby Rose wordlessly directed the stealthy and enigmatic rogue, Blake Belladonna, to search the area for traps and any concealed foes. A flawless bird call filtered in through the trees indicating her success and the all clear.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby turned to the armored cleric at her side. “Yang. We’re going to need you to get your words to Tyr’s ears. All reports come back either ‘And there were no survivors’ or ‘Eeaargh gaaaah blehhhh’ from those driven mad by what they experienced. We need something to keep our wits about us.”

With a cocksure grin, Yang Xiao Long, Cleric of Tyr pulled out her tome of prayers and clutched her holy symbol. Closing her eyes in benediction, she began whispering under her breath as a warm sensation washed over the party. “No prob, sis. Done and done.” She looked up at the sky, “Thanks, Big Guy!”

With a wince, the elven wizard, Weiss of the Frostlands, pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, “Blasphemous familiarity with your patron god aside, we need to get going. The longer we wait here, the more chance we get spotted and this grows a whole lot harder.”

Nodding, Ruby turned towards the cave. “Let’s move out.”

ooOOoo

Hours of combat, dozens of spells, and hundreds of blows later, the group staggered to a stop in a secluded alcove. “We need… to take… a rest. I think… we have cleared… everything but the end.”

Sighing in relief, the others in Ruby’s team sagged to the floor. Weiss’s hand flicking in arcane gestures. “There. Alert wards. It’ll wake us if they come. I will take watch.” She sank to a meditative pose and began reclaiming her lost energies.

“You heard the lady,” Yang tilted back and hit the ground with a thud. “Nap time.” Almost instantly, despite the stone for her pillow, the cleric fell fast asleep.

Blake, scoping the room, found a tiny outcropping near the ceiling and quickly scaled the wall. “Wake me only when it is time or we are about to die.” She curled up and drifted off.

Placing her scythe on the ground within easy reach, Ruby rested against the wall beside Weiss. Feeling the chill of the room, she carefully threw her cloak over the lightly shivering mage as to not interrupt her meditation. Satisfied, she curled up next to her and fell asleep, not noticing the faint smile on the elven woman’s face.

ooOOoo

After gathering their belongings, the quartet set out once more, quickly coming upon the final chamber they had previously scouted out. “Alright. The Lost Relic of the Maidens should be in this last chamber. There is no telling what is beyond this door, as we are the first in centuries to make it this far. At least, that’s what all records show. There could be an army, there could be a major demon, or there could be five barrels, two bolts of cloth and some cheese. Point is, prepare for anything. Keep a prayer on your lips and spells on your fingertips ladies. Let’s do this.”

Blake quickly made short work of the traps and locks securing the final door and quietly swung it open. The four slowly stalked forward into the dimly lit chamber, an altar loomed in the distance. Her eyes sweeping wide constantly searching for traps, Blake’s breath hitched as she saw the priceless relic on the altar. “It’s there,” she breathed in faint awe.

**“Yes… yes, it is.”** A voice terrifying in scope and aspect rang from the darkness beyond the altar. A massive form stalked forward from the darkness, a scarlet and black dragon loomed menacingly from the deep. Clutching their weapons close, the four locked eyes with the fearsome beast, ready to spring into action in a moment’s notice. They tensed as it’s mighty maw opened, and it bellowed, **“MOM! WHERE DID YOU LAST SEE MY HAIRBRUSH?”**

ooOOoo

Blinking, Ruby looked around the living room until she saw her impatient teenaged daughter. “Crystaaaal…,” she whined. “We were about the fight the dragon!”

Arching a delicate eyebrow with a skill that could only have been inherited from Weiss, Crystal Rose stomped in. “And I just got out of the shower and my brush is gone. If I don’t brush it, it will tangle. If it tangles, I will look like a mess tomorrow.”

Weiss nodded sagely, “She’s right, Ruby. Crystal, I think I saw it in the living room. Zwei was looking far too proud of himself earlier, and I suspect he nabbed it so you would chase him.”

Rolling her eyes, she hugged her mother, “Thanks, Mom. Hi, Aunt Yang, Aunt Blake. Good to see you, Uncle Ren! I can’t believe they roped you into playing this dopey role-playing game.”

Ren slid the light spectacles up his nose, “Far from it. The intricacies inherent in the tactical and socio-political aspects of this game are a fascinating study into the psyche of the players and the inestimably talented gentleman who agreed to spend his Saturday running the game. Next time, you and the others should join us. It would be interesting to test your decision making and problem-solving skills before you go to Beacon in a few years.”

Smiling exasperatedly, “No thanks, Uncle Ren. Maybe some other time.” She skipped from the room to hunt down a particularly problematic pooch.

Ruby tilted her head and grabbed her dice. “Where were we?”


End file.
